


Hanging With the Cool Kids

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Clint wants to go get desserts from a place he knows but first he has to teach Peter how to be cool.





	Hanging With the Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> What is up with me and using songs from Descendants. I did another fic with a song from the third movie. Anyways I had no clue what to write for this fandom so this happened. I'm not sure how it happened but it did.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas, I love to hear them.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Friday nights tend to be the end of the school week until Monday comes rolling around. Peter likes to spend those nights watching soap operas with his Aunt or doing his homework that’s due Monday at Matt’s but not tonight.

Tony had invited Peter over for dinner with the rest of the Avengers at the tower; something about wanting to do family nights. Dinner went fine, mostly talk about school or about Pietro’s and Wanda’s trip to some school over in Europe, which is cool. After dinner was something else.

Peter ended up sitting on the end of couch next Tony while watching Natasha, Steve, Sam, & Bucky all play Mario Kart. Peter set his phone down to continue watching for the tenth time in a row. It’s strange being here with the rest of the Avengers acting like normal people, it’s great but it’s also really overwhelming.

“_Ooo, I wonder where they’re going?_” Sunday declare after being silent for the past hour.

Peter looks over his shoulder to see Clint standing in front of the elevator with Pietro and Wanda. It’s odd seeing the twins not dressed up in what they normally wear.

Wanda is more or less the same expect for the toque, being red to match her colour scheme.

Pietro on the other hand is trying to pull off a silver colour scheme which is more or less working, Peter is really sure at this point.

The speedster quickly turn his attention back at Peter, managing to scare the Spiderling. Pietro chuckles before waving him over.

“Everything alright?” ask Steve.

Peter jump again, twisting back around. The super soldier had taken Tony’s spot and had stretched out his legs at some point. Peter’s not even sure when Steve switch places with Tony.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Peter nods his head as convincingly as possible. “Just going to run to the kitchen to get some more, uh, drinks!” Peter points out the empty cans. “Because we’re out, yeah.”

Steve watch Peter go before shrugging turning his attention back to the game. “Bring some root beer back with you!” Steve quickly said just as Peter disappears into the kitchen.

…

Clint sighs. This night isn’t going as plan. The dinner was fine but Clint wanted to head out to get desserts by _himself_ but no the universe can’t have him wondering around the place by himself so wonder twins and Spiderling ended up coming with him.

"So where are we going?” ask Wanda, probably asking for the whole group.

Clint is walking in front of the three, knowing that both Wanda and Pietro have a faster walking speed then him but they’re lagging behind because of Peter, who, believe it or not, is not a fast walker.

“There’s an underground market that’s selling one of _the_ best dessert known to human kind” said Clint, keeping it plain and simple. “Now, Peter.”

Peter duck slightly when Clint called him out. Clint spun around and starts walking backwards as he looks at the three.

“Peter, you do not have a mean bone in your body and where we’re going you need to know how to be cool, if you will.”

“Never say that again” Peter piped up before sinking back again.

“Right this might be harder then I first thought…” Clint trails off.

They can’t bring Peter in with them since he’s like a marshmallow and will be eaten alive down there. However they can’t leave him behind since he could get himself into trouble since he has a nick for doing that.

Clint let a breath of air out slowly as he’s figure out what he’s going to do just as they entered the lobby of the market.

The archer pulls out his phone, flipping it around, before pushing play on something. Music fill the air, confusing the three.

“_Let me tell you something you can really trust_” Clint pocket his phone as he throw an arm around Peter. Peter giggles, ducking his head again. “_Everybody’s got a wicked side._”

Pietro and Wanda looks at one another, catching on to what Clint is doing. It’s one way of teaching that’s for sure.

Clint quickly switch sides, leaning Peter in the opposite direction. “_I know you that you can be like us, watch and learn so you get it right!_” Clint ruffles Peter as he let him stand up again before taking both Pietro's and Wanda’s arms, dragging them to be in front of Peter.

“_You need to drag your feet!_” they slide backwards, spinning around, and randomly posing. “_You need to nod your head!_” They mimic one another; Wanda and Pietro are covering up their laughter as much as possible. “_You need to lean back!_”

Peter nods his head, having fun following along with them. Up until he leans back and ends up leaning against none other than Magneto, who just raise an eyebrow.

Wanda grabs Peter’s hand and drag him away. “_Slip through the cracks._” They step into the market with thousands of stalls and vendors. “_You need to not care._”

Wanda tug on Peter’s hand, gaining his attention. “Uh, you need to not stare” she said as they caught with the other two.

Pietro throw an arm around Peter’s shoulder. Clint spin around, throwing his arms out. “_You need a whole lotta help_” the two sing.

Wanda rolls her eyes as she knock Peter’s shoulder and pointed out Pietro, who’s looking through his wallet which the teen quickly took back.

“You need to not be yourself” Clint points out.

Pietro let the teen go as Clint slide backwards pointing a finger at Peter. “_You wanna be cool?_” the archer held his hand out flat. “_Let me show you how._”

Peter frown and took the stretch out hand. “_You need to break the rules, I can show you how and once you catch this feeling!_”

Pietro and Wanda rejoin Clint, moving to the beat. Other villains watch, surprisingly enjoying themselves as they watch the avengers teach some teen how to be cool around them.

“_Yeah, once you catch this feeling! You’ll be chillin’, chillin’, ohhhh!_”

The villains around them look at one another before moving some of their stalls out of the way and set up a system for the music to play through. Black Cat walk past, grabbing Clint’s phone before tossing it over to whoever setting up the music.

“_Chillin’ like a villain!_”

_“Chillin’_” some of the villains echo, joining in the fun.

Peter tried to dance along with the other three. He tries sliding along with them but ended up hitting a stall, quickly apologizing.

Clint sighs, shaking his head, as he grabs Peter by the arm and pulling him away. “_You draw attention when you act like that_” he sings as he poke Peter on the forehead. “_Let us teach you how to disappear._”

Pietro and Wanda blend into the crowd before jumping back out, scaring Peter, as they slide and swipe an arm in front of them.

“_You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat._” Peter step back and ran into Black Cat before he stumbles away back to the other two.

“_Gotta be wrong to get it right ‘round here._”

The three manage to sit up on one of the tables, legs cross over the other as they nod along with the music. “_You need to watch your back._” Peter spun around, just before Black Cat can grab his wallet, she smirks before stepping back into the crowd. “_You need to creep around._”

Peter looks back at them to see them standing up on the table, cross stepping. The Spiderling tries following along again.

“_You need to slide real smooth_” the three sings while sliding but end up watching Peter crash into a group of people, making a ton of noise. “_Don’t make a sound._”

Pietro jump down and takes Peter’s arm to pull him back. He set something into his hands. “_And if you want it, take it!_” he sings before throwing over his shoulder, the speedster choose to ignore the loud ‘hey’ from his sister. “_And if you can’t take, break it and if you care about your health–_”

Clint came out of nowhere with his arms cross and gives Peter a nod. “Seriously, you need to not be yourself.”

Clint slide around and stop next to Wanda. “_You wanna be cool?_” he held his hand out again which Peter took once more as he drag into their dance again. “_Let me show you how! You need to break the rules, I can show you how and once you catch this feeling–_”

“_Yeah, once you catch this feeling!_”

The villains are clapping and nodding along, not having this much fun since the twins were little and were stealing things for the fun of it.

“_You’ll be chillin’, chillin’, ohhhh!_”

“_Chillin’ like a villain!_” the villains echo again.

Peter sighs, stepping away from them and loosely cross his arms. “_I really wanna be bad a lot and I’m giving it my best shot._” His arms drop in defect while he hang his head. “But it’s hard being what I’m not.”

“Well if you don’t, you’re gonna get us caught” Wanda said, pointing out a fact among the group.

“_She’s right, we gotta stay low-key_.” Clint smirks, giving Peter a nod. “_Now show us how bad you can be._”

Peter frown before shrugging. “Like this?” he held up Clint’s wallet that’s stuck to some webs.

“_Yeah!_” Clint nods proudly and took his wallet back.

The Spiderling nods his head along with the beat as he slides backwards, running into Magneto again. He smiles awkwardly as he glide back to the others, probably drawing attention to himself but he’s having fun and not really noticing at all.

“Like this?” Peter held up one of the items that Magneto was holding, which surprised the guy. Clint clasp Peter on the shoulder, giving another proud nod.

Pietro eyes widen and quickly return the item to his father before following after the three as Peter lead the way.

“Oh yeah, I think I got this! Let’s go, I’m ready to rock this!” Peter spun around, throwing his arms out. “_And I ain’t gonna thank you for your help, I think I found the worst in myself.”_

Peter and Clint continue on down towards the stall that Clint been looking for, all the while still singing along with the song. Some villains even joined in at the end.

“I think we created a monster” said Pietro.

Wanda place a hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter. “No, Clint did” she points out. “So he can deal with Papa Stark.”

Her twin nods his head and the two burst out laughing. This was a pretty good night for how boring it was at the beginning.

…

Steve looks at the kitchen door way for the eightieth time since Peter had left. The game has been switched to Wii sports after the Hulk threaten to come to play after Bucky and Sam got into an argument. Now Tony is boxing against Carol.

“Here!”

A weight got drop into the super soldier’s lap. Sitting in his lap is an unopened box of root beer. Peter takes his spot next to Steve like he never left.

“Where were you?” ask Steve. “You’ve been gone for over an hour.”

“Clint wanted to get some type of dessert.”

Clint and the twins have taken their spot on the floor while dishing out some type of cake out to everyone, being carefully of the box match between Tony and Carol.

Steve decide to leave it for now; planning on asking Sunday later about what happened. He open the box and took a can out, opening it, before leaning back into the couch.

This has been uneventful night and maybe it should stay that way for Steve until he’s ready to learn what the heck happened when the four were gone.

But that can be saved for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was awful.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this train wreck of a fic. Maybe I can figure out a better one but I'm having trouble. Have a great whatever time of day it is.


End file.
